Just met you
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Pansy is tired of Draco's whining about getting dumped, and takes matters into her own hands. One-shot coffee shop AU.


**Title:** _Just met you_

**Pairing/s:** Harry and Draco.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_, that belongs to JK Rowling. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.

**Warning/s:** Humour; Slight swearing; AU; Coffee shop.

**Chapter/s:** One.

**Word Count: **1 484.

**Summary:** Pansy is tired of Draco's whinging about getting dumped, and takes matters into her own hands.

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote a drarry. I'm not too happy with this, and there are going to be mistakes, but oh well, hope you guys like! I've just posted a merthur one similar to this if anyone is interested. Reviews are lovely, just putting it out there ;).

"And then he dumped me!" finished Draco, waving his arms at the unfairness of it all, scowling at the thought that the idea that someone would have the never to dump _him_. He was a dumper not a dumpee, damn it.

Pansy sighed at Draco's melodramatic-ness and grabbed Draco each of Draco's wrists and brought his flying hands down, looking straight into Draco's eyes. "Draco, darling I love you, but it was three days ago and I honestly don't give a shit." She let go of Draco's writs and went back to flipping through a fashion magazine.

Draco winced. "Harsh."

"It's the truth." Pansy shrugged carelessly. There was a moment of silence where Pansy's kept going through her magazine and Draco fiddled a bit with the coffee machine, both waiting until it was time to open the coffee shop.

"But he _dumped_ me!" Draco felt the need to emphasise this point, that this was a very rare occurrence for him. As in, it never happened before.

"Yes, and he's a big meanie to dump someone as handsome as you and I'll march right over to his place once my shift is over and use his intestines for a skipping rope, but right now I just want you to shut up." Pansy didn't look up from the magazine as she told Draco this and her voice completely clam, as if she didn't just say she was going to murder them and use their organs as a way for someone to keep in shape.

"That's." Draco winkled his nose at the thought. "Highly disturbing. God, where did you come up with that?"

"My mind is a scary place. Be afraid, Draco, be very afraid."

"I think I'm already am." Draco couldn't seem to get the image of Pansy happily jumping over a bloodied intestine acting as a rope, laughing as she's doing it and looking like a child. "I'm now going to be stuck with that image all my life, thanks."

"I live to serve."

They lapsed into silence once again. And once again Draco broke it.

"Why did him dump me?" whined Draco, arms crossed over his chest and pouting a little.

"Oh for God's sake Draco, would you quit it?" Pansy finally looked away from her magazine, glaring at her best friend who she would gladly knock into unconsciousness if he did not shut up _right this second_.

"But why Pansy? Why did he dump me?"

"Maybe because you're an annoying prat who is also a whining child trapped inside a 19 year old body."

Draco frowned. "I don't think that's it." He didn't bother to deny those things for it would just make Pansy ever more irritated with him then she already is.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," muttered Pansy, closing her fashion magazine with a snap.

"What're you going to do?" Draco asked, slightly curious.

"I can't take you moping all day; I might do something that I'll slightly regret." And that was all the answer Draco was going to get from Pansy. "Why don't you check the store room to see if everything's neatly stacked?"

"Fine," grumbled Draco, stomping to the store room. He knows when he's not wanted.

Pansy sighed in relief and turned the mini chalk board that was on the counter around. Whipping out the words already on there with a cloth that was on the table, Pansy picked up a piece of white chalk that was to be found behind the counter and began to write her own message, even adding a quick drawing of a badly drawn man - similar to a stick figure but with clothes, lots of squiggles on top of the head that was meant to represent hair and a big cheesy grin to match - for her own amusement.

She whipped the chalk from her hand on to the cloth once done and eyed her handy work with pride, turning it around again to face the customers. With a grin she looked to the clock and went over to the door, gracefully switching the close sign to open before walking back to the counter and her magazine.

The special board stood innocently on the table, broadcasting to all the customers the message:

_TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:_

_1) Fucking gay._

_2) Desperately single._

_FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:_

_You give him your phone number._

Draco was over whelmed as numerous customers that handed him their phone number, some with a shy smile, others with a wink, one memorable person did the 'call me' sign, even mouthing it to make sure his message was well received.

Pansy was proud at her idea, smirking at every time a male gave Draco their number and laughing when some females tried to.

"He's cute," she commented as she watched the latest customer that gave Draco is number walk out of the coffee shop.

"Did you see his teeth?" Draco asked with a wince, immediately binning the piece of paper that just got given to him.

"Nope, I was more focused on his arse."

"You have a boyfriend." Draco couldn't help but point out this fact.

"That does not mean I can't look." Pansy grinned at the small pile of paper and serviettes they have collected throughout the morning. "Did you like any of them?"

Draco shook his head in a negative, giving a depressed sigh. "None of them are my type."

"And God tell me what is your type?" Pansy asked, rolling her eyes at how picky her friend can be.

"My type is someone who is handsome, fit, has a nice arse ("Amen to that," Pansy commented, nodding in agreement), can keep up with my wit, has nice hair, has a-"

Draco stopped in the middle of his listing, his eye widening as he saw who walked in. Pansy frowned at Draco, wondering why did he stop when she followed his eyes and saw the reason.

The man who walked in was about Draco and Pansy's age and was just _gorgeous_. He was good looking in the innocent-looking-but-a-hint-of-something-else kind of way, and Draco sure wanted to find out what that hint of something else was.

"I'm guessing that's your type." Pansy said in amusement, smirking when Draco just nodded with a slight daze look in his eyes. Her amusement grew when she saw the man stop to read the sign.

Draco also saw this and felt panic horror rising inside of him. "Oh God, there's something on that sign that caused all those people to give me there number, isn't there?"

Pansy's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Shut up," hissed Draco, feeling his palms beginning to sweat. "God, he probably thinks I'm desperate."

"That's because you are, darling."

"He's coming this way." Draco's voice went a little high due to him starting to panic, looking around desperately for a hiding place. Not thinking too much on what would make a good hiding place or not – _because the man was getting closer_ – Draco ducked behind the counter, probably looking a bit like a panic little kid playing hide-and-seek but not giving a damn at the moment.

He could hear Pansy asking the man what he wanted and him giving her his answer, and God did his voice sound nice, slightly deep and warm. Draco melted slightly at the sound of it from his crouched position, not daring to look up encase he saw Pansy's annoyed stare or worse – the man's face looming over the counter looking down at him.

Pansy stern voice drifted down to him. "Draco, get out from behind the counter right now."

"Is he gone?" Draco asked in a small voice, slowly rising and giving a (very manly) squeak when he was the man was _definitely _not gone but instead standing directly opposite Draco. Pansy snorted in amusement (Traitor) and the man was also grinning at Draco, slightly shy but confident enough that he was looking at Draco in the eye and not ducking his head. _He has pretty green eyes,_ was all that Draco could think of. And the man did, an emerald green that was magnified by his round black glasses.

"Hello," said the man cheerfully, giving a slightly awkward wave.

"Uh, hi," Draco said back, mimicking the man's hand gesture and blushing at how stupid he must look.

"Here," the man shoved a piece napkin towards Draco, suddenly seeming to lose all confidents and hurried walking out of the coffee shop, clinging to his hot drink that he just bought.

Draco looked at the serviette in disbelief, laughing out loud at the words written on it. Pansy snatched it and released a bark of laughter, because next to a number and the name Harry Potter (Harry Potter, Draco likes the sound of that) in brackets was the first four lines of the chorus of the song _Call Me Maybe _were written.


End file.
